In recent years, an organic element typified by an OLED (organic EL display) has been designed to include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a recombination layer (active layer) provided between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The recombination layer is composed of an organic compound, and allows electrons and holes (positive holes) to be recombined. In order to improve the function and operating efficiency of the organic element, various layers are provided between the positive electrode and the recombination layer and/or between the negative electrode and the recombination layer.
Specifically, in a conventional organic EL element, as proposed by, e.g., Patent Document 1, a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer are provided between a positive electrode and a light emitting layer (recombination layer), and are sequentially arranged in the direction from the positive electrode to the light emitting layer. In the conventional organic EL element, an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer are provided between a negative electrode and the light emitting layer, and are sequentially arranged in the direction from the negative electrode to the light emitting layer. With this configuration, since holes and electrons are efficiently recombined in the light emitting layer, the luminous efficiency in the light emitting layer can be improved, so that the light emission properties of the organic EL element can also be improved.